


Happiness

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: ไม่ได้อ่านชื่อคู่ผิด





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> ไม่ได้อ่านชื่อคู่ผิด

> **fall for someone**
> 
> infml
> 
> — phrasal verb with fall **US** /fɔl/ verbpast tense **fell** /fel/ , past participle **fallen**/ˈfɔ·lən/
> 
> ###  **(LOVE)**
> 
> **to be ** [ **attracted** ](https://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/attract) ** to someone and ** [ **start** ](https://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/start) ** to** [ **love** ](https://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/love) ** that ** [ **person** ](https://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/person) **:**
> 
> _Mike has fallen for Heather._

**ถ้าจีซองจำไม่ผิด** เขาคิดว่ามันเริ่มในค่ำวันหนึ่งที่เขาอยู่ซ้อมจนดึกกับพี่แทยง

ในบรรดารุ่นพี่ที่จีซองรู้จักและสนิทสนมด้วย มีหลายคนที่มีทักษะการเต้นโดดเด่น แต่คนที่คอยดูแลเขามาโดยตลอด แน่นอนว่าต้องเป็นพี่แทยง ผู้ที่เปรียบเสมือนเสาหลักและผู้นำของพวกเขา

จีซองประทับใจหลายอย่างในตัวพี่แทยง นอกจากความใส่ใจ ความพยายามทุ่มเท และความสามารถแล้ว พี่แทยงเป็นพี่ที่ดี เป็นคนแบบที่จีซองอยากเติบโตไปเป็นแบบนั้น จะว่าเป็นไอดอลในใจของเขาก็ได้

ทุกครั้งที่ได้อยู่ซ้อมด้วยกัน เลยรู้สึกตื่นเต้นนิดหน่อย

“เก็บตรงนี้อีกหน่อยดีกว่า”

ในห้องซ้อมกว้างที่ผนังฝั่งหนึ่งเป็นกระจกเงา จีซองเห็นร่างของรุ่นพี่ที่ตนนับถือยืนอยู่เคียงข้าง พี่แทยงวันนี้สวมหมวกแก็ป เสื้อยืด กางเกงขายาว และรองเท้าผ้าใบ ไม่ต่างจากเขาเลย แต่ดูดีอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

ออร่าความเป็นไอดอลกระแทกตามาก

แล้วพี่แทยงก็เริ่มแนะนำท่าเต้นสุดท้ายที่พวกเขายังไม่ได้เก็บรายละเอียดจนเสร็จสิ้น จีซองขยับร่างกายไปมาจนจบจังหวะเพลง ได้ยินเสียงปรบมืออย่างพออกพอใจ เมื่อมองเงาสะท้อนในกระจกก็เห็นรอยยิ้มกว้างของคนอายุมากกว่าปรากฏชัดอยู่

“เยี่ยมมากเลยจีซอง สมเป็นนายจริง ๆ สุดยอด”

เขายิ้มกว้าง รู้สึกขัดเขินขึ้นมา และเพราะอย่างนั้น ตอนที่จะหันไปขอบคุณอีกฝ่ายจีซองเลยพลาดสะดุดขาตัวเองล้ม

ถ้าเขาล้มลงไปเฉย ๆ ก็คงไม่มีปัญหา

แต่เขาล้ม…โดยเผลอคว้าแขนพี่ข้าง ๆ ไปด้วย

ด้วยสัญชาตญาณ จีซองพลิกให้ตัวเองลงไปนอนที่พื้นแทน แรงกระแทกเมื่อหลังกระทบพื้นห้องซ้อมพาให้จุกจนเขาแน่นิ่งไปพักหนึ่ง แต่ก็ยังมีสติรับรู้ชัดเจนว่าพี่แทยงล้มทับเขาลงมาอีกที

จีซองเผลอกลั้นหายใจ

มีหลายครั้งที่เขากับพี่แทยงอยู่ใกล้กัน หรือแตะตัวกันบ้าง พี่แทยงชอบดึงเขาไปนั่งตักเสียด้วยซ้ำ แต่นั่นมันก่อนที่เขาจะตัวสูงกว่าพี่แทยงแบบตอนนี้ แบบที่กอดแล้วพี่แทยงจมอก แบบที่เป็นเบาะให้พี่แทยงลงมานอนทับได้

จีซองรู้สึกหน้าร้อนขึ้นมาเสียเฉย ๆ เขาอยากลุก แต่ลุกไม่ได้ เพราะอีกคนยังไม่ยอมลุกออกจากตัวเขา แทยงค่อย ๆ พยุงตัวขึ้นมาอย่างระมัดระวัง ละล่ำละลักถามเขาด้วยความตกใจ

“เป็นอะไรไหม จีซอง”

แทยงชะโงกหน้ามาดูเขา สีหน้าตื่นตกใจ จีซองมองนัยน์ตาสีดำกลมโตที่ฉายแววตระหนกแล้วรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองพลัดตกลงไปในหลุมอะไรสักอย่าง

แพขนตายาวรอบดวงตาคม แผลเป็นที่หางตาซ้ายของคนเป็นพี่ชัดกว่าทุกครั้งเพราะไม่ได้แต่งหน้า สันจมูกโด่ง ใบหน้าที่มองรวม ๆ แล้วเกินมาตรฐานของคำว่าหน้าตาดีไปไกล อยู่ใกล้กับเขาเพียงแค่ยื่นมือไปหา

แต่จีซองก็ไม่ได้ทำ

เขาแค่มอง มองอย่างคนที่ทำอะไรไม่ได้ มองอย่างคนที่ตกลงไปในวังวนอะไรสักอย่าง มองจนอีกฝ่ายกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ

“จีซอง?”

“…ไม่เจ็บครับ พี่แทยงเป็นอะไรไหม”

แทยงส่ายหน้า ลุกขึ้นคุกเข่าอยู่ข้างเขา สีหน้าฉายชัดเจนว่าไม่คิดว่าเขาไม่เป็นอะไร

“ผมไม่เป็นไรจริง ๆ พี่แทยง แค่จุกนิดหน่อย ขอโทษที่ดึงพี่ล้มลงมาด้วยนะครับ”

แทยงขมวดคิ้ว แต่ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรอีก รีบลุกขึ้นก่อนแล้วยื่นมาหาเขาให้เป็นหลักยึด

“ไม่เจ็บจริง ๆ นะ?”

จีซองไม่แน่ใจว่าปกติไฟในห้องซ้อมสว่างขนาดไหน แต่ตอนนี้เขารู้สึกว่าภาพตรงหน้าชวนให้ตาพร่าแปลก ๆ พี่แทยงที่ยื่นมือมาหาเขาเหมือนจะมีปีกงอกออกมาจากหลังยังไงก็ไม่รู้

_โอโห อาการหนักแล้ว_

“…จีซอง? เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า”

เขาคงนิ่งไปนาน แทยงเลยถามอีกรอบ

จีซองรีบปฏิเสธ เขาคว้ามือที่ยื่นมาให้จับอย่างเต็มใจแล้วประคองตัวเองลุกขึ้น ไม่มีอาการบาดเจ็บอะไร แต่รู้สึกใจเต้นแปลก ๆ

“กลับกันเถอะ ดึกแล้ว”

“…ครับ”

เขาได้แต่ตอบรับไปทั้งที่สมองประมวลอะไรไม่ค่อยทัน

* * *

**“จีซอง”**

“…”

“จีซอง”

“…”

“…จีซอง!!!”

เสียงเรียกมาพร้อมกับแรงสะกิดที่แทบจะตบไหล่เขาให้หลุด จีซองสะดุ้งเฮือก เป็นพี่แจมินที่มองเขาอย่างกังวล “เป็นอะไร เรียกหลายรอบแล้วไม่ตอบสักที เหม่ออะไรเนี่ย”

แจมินมองตามสายตาเขาไป จะมีอะไรนอกจากกลุ่มรุ่นพี่ที่กำลังคุยและหัวเราะกันอยู่ในช่วงพัก

“หืม”

นาแจมินทำเสียงสนใจในลำคอ ทำเอาเขาต้องหันไปมอง

“อะไรอะพี่”

“…มองใครตรงนั้นเหรอ”

“อะไรเล่า”

“อะ ไม่บอกเหรอ ไม่เป็นไร” แจมินยิ้มหวาน ซึ่งจีซองไม่เคยรู้สึกเกลียดรอยยิ้มนี้มาก่อนเลย จนมาเจอกับตัวเอง “เดี๋ยวพี่หาเองก็ได้”

“เฮ้ย”

แล้วแจมินก็ตรงเข้าไปที่กลุ่มรุ่นพี่ พูดอะไรกันก็ไม่รู้ แล้วทุกคนก็ระเบิดหัวเราะออกมาพร้อมกัน

เขาเห็นพี่แทยงหัวเราะจนตายิบหยี จนต้องงอตัวลงไปกุมท้องด้วยความขบขัน ภาพนั้นทำให้เขาหลุดยิ้มออกมา

แต่มองอยู่ได้แป๊บเดียว พี่แจมินก็กลับมาพร้อมรอยยิ้มที่มุมปาก

_สังหรณ์ไม่ดีเลย_

“ฉันรู้ละ”

“…”

อีกฝ่ายยักไหล่ “ไม่บอกใครหรอกน่า”

“ไม่เชื่อหรอกว่าพี่รู้ พี่จะรู้ได้ไง”

แจมินพาดแขนบนไหล่เขา ก่อนกระซิบเบา ๆ “พี่แทยงใช่มะ”

“…”

_รู้ได้ไงวะ_

“ทำไม พี่แทยงทำไม”

เขาทำเฉไฉ ส่วนพี่แจมินหัวเราะเบา ๆ เหมือนเอ็นดู

“โตแล้วน้า เจ้าโมจีซอง”

_อะไร!_

จีซองอยากซักฟอกอีกฝ่ายให้หมด แต่กลับโดนสกัดด้วยเสียงเรียกซ้อมอีกรอบของพี่แทยง

และโดยไม่รู้ตัว เขาก็แทบจะเป็นคนแรก ๆ ที่ไปยืนข้างพี่แทยงเพื่อฟังคำสั่งต่อไป

* * *

**การซ้อมเสร็จสิ้นไปอีกหนึ่งวัน** พวกเขาแยกย้ายกันกลับที่พัก จีซองกำลังเก็บข้าวของตอนที่ได้ยินเสียงพี่แทยงดังจากด้านหลัง

“จีซอง ขอพี่หยิบของหน่อยนะ”

แล้วอีกฝ่ายก็ชะโงกหน้ามาเกยคางกับไหล่เขา ยื่นมือไปหยิบขวดน้ำที่อยู่ใกล้ ๆ กับกระเป๋าของเขา แล้วก็ผละกลับไป

จีซองแทบหัวใจวายลงตรงนั้น

“โห อาการหนัก” นาแจมินเดินมาแซวอีกรอบ “ถ้าพี่ทำงี้จะเขินแบบนั้นไหมอะ จีซองอา” แล้วก็วางคางลงบนไหล่เขาเหมือนที่พี่แทยงทำเมื่อกี้

จีซองกลอกตา รีบย่อตัวลงให้ไหล่ลดระดับลงไป ก่อนจะเบี่ยงตัวเดินไปอีกทางด้วยความรำคาญ

ยิ่งได้ยินเสียงแจมินหัวเราะตามหลังมาเขายิ่งหงุดหงิด

“หยุดหัวเราะเลยนะพี่!”

แจมินไม่ฟัง เดินผ่านเขาไปหาพี่เจโน่เหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

* * *

**“จีซอง** ไม่มานั่งตักพี่แล้วเหรอ”

ประโยคชวนหัวใจวายดังมาอีกรอบจากปากพี่คนเดิมที่ทำให้จีซองไม่เป็นตัวของตัวเองสุด ๆ

เขายิ้มแห้งให้พี่แทยงที่ทำหน้าตาเว้าวอนอยากให้เขามานั่งตักจะตาย พี่แทยงอาจจะลืมไปแล้วว่าตอนนี้เขาสูงกว่าพี่แทยงเสียอีก และเขาก็ไม่อยากนั่งตักพี่แทยงสักหน่อย

“พี่ ผมโตแล้วนะครับ”

“จีซองอา…”

แทยงทำตาละห้อย สองแขนอ้าออกเหมือนอยากให้เขาเข้าไปนั่งตักจะแย่

เห็นแล้วจีซองได้แต่ถอนหายใจ เขาเดินเข้าไปหา แต่ไม่ได้เข้าไปนั่งตัก เด็กหนุ่มก้มลงไปอยู่ในอ้อมแขนนั้น แล้วกอดอีกฝ่ายกลับ

_…ทำไปจนได้_

แทยงนิ่งไปชั่วขณะ ส่วนเขาที่อยากจะกอดอีกฝ่ายแน่น ๆ ก็ทำได้แค่ตบไหล่คนเป็นพี่เบา ๆ เหมือนไม่ได้จริงจังกับกอดนี้นัก

“ไม่นั่งตักแล้วครับ เดี๋ยวพี่เจ็บขานะ”

แล้วเขาก็ผละออกจากอ้อมกอดนั้น เปลี่ยนมานั่งข้าง ๆ แทน

ระหว่างนั้นไม่มีบทสนทนาอะไรอีก คนอื่นพากันเอร็ดอร่อยกับอาหารเย็นตรงหน้า จีซองคอยคีบนู่นนี่ให้คนเป็นพี่ สลับกับกินของตัวเองบ้าง ใช่ว่าเขาไม่รู้ว่าแทยงจ้องเขามาสักพักแล้ว

“จีซองอา”

พอได้ยินเสียงเรียกชื่อ เขาเลยหันไปมอง สีหน้าแทยงฉายแววกังวล

“มีอะไรหรือเปล่า”

“ครับ?”

“ดูแปลก ๆ ไปนะ”

_ไหงพี่ตีความการกระทำของผมไปทางนั้นล่ะ…_

จีซองได้แต่ยิ้มจนตาปิด ไม่นึกอยากอธิบายอะไรอีก

“ไม่มีอะไรหรอกครับ พี่กินเถอะ นะ ตักมาให้ตั้งเยอะ”

เขาคะยั้นคะยอจนแทยงเลิกมองหน้าเขา จีซองมองรุ่นพี่ที่กินอย่างเอร็ดอร่อยแล้วก็พอใจ

_แค่นี้ก็ดีแล้วล่ะ_

* * *

**“7 ปีนี่นานเหมือนกันนะ”**

ในห้องรับแขกของหอพักยูนิตดรีม จีซองพึมพำขึ้นมา ข้างเขาคือพี่แจมินที่ยังไม่เลิกเล่นเกม ส่วนเขานั่งกดมือถืออยู่ชิดพนักแขนอีกฝั่ง

“อะไรอีกล่ะ”

“7 ปีนี่เด็กคนนึงก็โตจนเข้าประถมกันแล้ว”

แจมินเหลือบมองเขา

“พยายามหาความสุขจากจุดที่ตัวเองอยู่ดีกว่า”

“ไม่บอกให้ตัดใจล่ะ”

“รักแรกมันก็เจ็บปวดแบบนี้ล่ะ”

“…”

“แต่ถึงจะไม่สมหวัง เสน่ห์ของมันก็คือการได้ทุ่มเทให้ใครสักคนล่ะนะ ทำให้เขามีความสุขน่ะ”

จีซองฟังแล้วถอนหายใจ

“พูดมากว่ะพี่แจมิน”

แจมินยื่นขามาเตะเขาหนึ่งที

จีซองกดเข้าไปที่แอปแชตสีเหลืองสดใส พิมพ์ข้อความส่งไปหารุ่นพี่ที่เขายังคงชื่นชมอยู่ทุกเสมอ แม้มีความรู้สึกอื่น ๆ เพิ่มมาด้วย

_พี่แทยง_

_ไว้ไปซ้อมด้วยกันอีกนะครับ_

ผ่านไปครู่หนึ่ง เขาก็ได้รับคำตอบกลับมา

แม้จะเป็นคำสั้น ๆ แต่ก็อบอุ่นอ่อนโยนแบบที่พี่แทยงเป็นมาเสมอ

_ได้เลย เจ้าโมจีซอง ไปซ้อมกัน!_

จุดนี้แหละที่จีซองมีความสุขที่สุด

FIN


End file.
